The Last of The Evans Blood
by Icekitsune4ever
Summary: Everyone knows that Jasmine Evans was coming home from Hogwarts when she suddenly disappeared without a trace. Of course what caused her disappearence? And why after many years of her 'death' one of the members of the order sees her at where the Hellmouth
1. proluge

**A/n - Finally here's the long waited (well not really)story! Just remember it's only the prolgue, ok? I don't know if I did their pov right... Now on with the story! (I'm sick so bare with me ok?)

* * *

**

**The last of the Evans Blood**

**Prologue - (Mcgonagall & Dumbledore's pov)**

**..:Mcgonagall's pov:.. -**

I remember that day very well, the day I found out that Lily had another sister than Petunia, the muggle. If I remembered correctly, the headmaster, Dumbledore was surprised too.

_I called out, "Jasmine Evans!" and took a double look. Sure enough, there it was 'Evans'. I always thought Lily had only one sister. I glanced quickly at the little girl sitting in the stool with the sorting hat on top of her head._

"_GRIFFINDOR!" shouted the hat after five minutes._

_As usual, the Griffindor table erupted in claps and cheering but none of them where louder than Lily._

_When the little girl stood and made her way over to where Lily was. I looked at her carefully, yes she was Lily's sister indeed, she had blackish/red hair and livid green eyes. The different was when you looked at Lily's eyes, you saw intelligence and courage, but with Jasmine's eyes, you saw intelligence and mischief, just like Potter and Black._

_Wait..Potter and Black?_

_Oh Good Lord..not another troublemaker!_

I chuckled at what I assumed she'll be, a long time ago. I can't help but wonder ' what is Dumbledore thinking of keeping Jasmine a secret from Harry?' After all, he has a right to know that he used to have 2 aunts before that terrible thing happened.

-----

..:Dumbledore's pov:..-

Jasmine Evans, she was bound to follow her sister's footsteps and her brother-in-law also.

What a darling child she was, full of curiosity and mischief, always looking for a way to step out of her sisters' shadows but when she achieved it, it was a terrible cause. What surprised me was that Lily's parents made such good judgements of their names.

Petunia - a pretty common flower that varies in different colors on it's moods. Just like Petunia, she is common with different moods but because jealously rules her heart, she doesn't look pretty. Only when she lets go of her petty jealously will she be.

Lily - a delicate white flower, it has many names such as tiger lily which is the nickname that Jasmine uses for Lily because of her fiery temper towards James.

Jasmine - also a delicate flower, comes in purple and sometimes rare in diffrent colors. Yet this flower isn't at all as it seems just like Jasmine.

Extraordinary.

Even though Jasmine was still a child when that happened, she never really was one to start with.

She was a _prophetic seer_ also and a _cursed one_ at that.

Or she used to be.

* * *

**A/n - there's the proluge. Don't worry after tomorrow I'll update chapter one. Please review! I promise it'll get interesting! Oh yeah I forgot to mention, the flower descriptions I made them up because I didn't want to go search for them, that's right I'm lazy and proud of it! **

**Here's chapter 1 - _Petunia's wedding _(be nice people, it's necessary and longer)**


	2. Petunia's wedding part 1

**A/n - Thanks to all who reviewed! I have nothing else to say except that I'm so sorry this is short but hopefully they'll get longer. Now on with the story! (oh yeah in the story they're in the great hall or whatever the dining room with the 4 tables ok?)**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 - _Petunia's wedding part 1_**

**Two years later (Jasmine's third year)**

Lily looked at her sister, who was hanging out with her friends sadly. It has been a year and a half since the teachers found out that Jasmine was gifted with the "sight" but she knew better, her little sister was cursed. She remembered that day so well...

_Jasmine was reading a 7th year's fortune with her pretty tarot cards and Lily walked over to where she was._

"_Hi tiger-Lily! Are you being chase by James again? Will you like me to read you your future fortune?" Jasmine said when she spotted her sister, Lily._

_Lily smiled, "Strangely no, I think he and his gang are up to no good again."_

_Jasmine nodded knowingly, "Ah yes, Lily if I were you, I wouldn't go into the Great Halls too early unless you want to."_

_Lily looked at her strangely but said nothing and later told her friends not to go to the Great Halls too early._

_The next day, she slept late as did some of her friends did too and when she walked in with them to the Griffindor table, noticed that on some people's foreheads were sentences flashing in diffrent colors while the person wore outrageous clothes. Like Narcissa wore something similar to what a whore would wear and on her forehead was "I'm a slut. A sweet little unforgettable thing."_

_She thought ' James and his gang are going to be in so much trouble, I wouldn't be surprise if they have detention till the end of the school year' as she sat down and began to eat._

_After a while, Jasmine came down and sat besides her and said, "I told you not to go and to tell your friends but it seems like you didn't told all of your friends."_

"_Of course I did, Jasmine! They wouldn't listen to me anyway! How did you know this was going to happen?" Lily said suspicious._

_Jasmine looked at her lazily almost like James does and said, "I listen when you think I'm not listening." and ended the conversation._

That was two years ago after two months of Jasmine being here at Hogswarts and she had kept her gift hidden until the teachers started to get worried when she dose off unexpect, in class or when she got serious headaches that Madam Promfrey couldn't cure and only made them worse. Finally Dumbledore figured it out when she told him to 'beware of his wardrobe' and a day later found out that a poison anaconda came out of his wardrobe and nearly bit him.

Soon they had her get training from the Divination professor, who was a true seer actually descendant from Vivianne, the Lady of the Lake. Jasmine quickly got hold of her visions and headaches under control while the teachers tried to keep Jasmine's secret from leaking out and only Lily and her family knew. Finally one month ago, her sister had completed her training and was a full seer according to Professor Anastasia Vivian and the youngest one too.

She remembered suddenly, that Jasmine hanged out with James and his group of friends but she didn't mind as long as they all kept their hands off Jasmine. James wasn't no problem since he kept on chasing her and Remus was too nice and gentlemanly to do anything to Jasmine that she didn't want. Peter was too shy to even talk to Jasmine so he was no worry. It was Sirius Black that she keeps an eye on because he was known for being a player, only playing with a girl's feelings, making her feel special until suddenly: he dumps her. Lily knew this because nearly all of her friends had fallen under his spell and also that if James Potter wasn't his bestest friend, she would have been on his list a long time ago.  
But other than that she was glad that her little sister was having fun even if that meant pranking people. Jasmine was so serous for her age, like she had seen horrible things that she shouldn't. Sadly Lily sigh and looked at the card she was holding, she would tell Jasmine tomorrow for it looks like she was too busy. Lily got up and quickly walked away, seeing that James had spotted her and was walking towards her fast.

..:Jasmine's pov:..-

I felt someone staring at me and glanced to where it was from. I see Lily leaving with a card in her hand quickly, seeing that James was going to chase her again. I shook my head, I had been hanging out with him and his friends but stopped since he kept bugging me about Lily.

No, I dearly wish to step out of my sisters' shadows, no matter what the costs are.

I leave my friends, telling them I was tired and headed towards the common room. When I got there, it was empty so I took out my sketch notebook and a pencil. They were a gift from Petunia for my thirteenth birthday and cherish them so. I started to draw, so Lily hadn't told me about the invitation to Petunia's wedding yet. Petunia was 19 and a half, just two years older than Lily, who was 17 and in her seventh year. She would leave me at the end of the year, holding hands with James and smiling.

I looked at my drawing and smiled. I had drawn Petunia in her wedding dress, looking very beautiful. Beside her was Lily and me, both dressed in a long formal dress. In the drawing, it seems like Petunia had forgotten her hatred towards Lily and was even smiling at her. Suddenly I gasped in pain and surprise, no vision had ever caught me off guard before.

**"_Lily, take Harry and go! I'll try and hold him off!"_**

**"_Avada Kedavra!"_**

_**A long, mournful shriek followed with a blinding green light as a cruel evil laugh sounded...**_

_**The dark mark high in the air...**_

**"_Cheers to The Boy Who lived, Harry Potter!_"**

I found myself on the floor clutching my notebook and pencil close to me.

"No..not Lily and her family...I hope..but..only time will tell." I said with tears in my eyes.

After that, I welcomed the darkness making me unconscious.

**

* * *

**

**A/n - Hope this chapter satisfied you and please review!**


	3. Petunia's wedding part 2

A/n - Hey finally updated (makes happy face). hope you all liked this chapter. This is continued in Jasmine pov. and this _'lol'_ means thoughts, **_Bold italic means visions _**ok? Any more stuff I remember I'll tell u later XD.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 -****_ Petunia's wedding pt 2  
_  
**"Jasmine wake up!"

"Should I go get Professor Mcgonagall?"

I woke up to see James leaning over me. It appears to be that I fainted after that nasty vision. James sighed in relief and holded out his hand. I took it but as I did, I suddenly remembered my visions and yanked my hand from his.

James looked confused and hurt as I gathered my stuff quickly and started walking to the girl's dorm rooms. I stopped when I heard James say, "Are you all right Jasmine? You're acting not like yourself today."

I glanced at him coldly as the rest of his gang behind him looked at me worried. "What makes you say that?"

"Nothing, just get some sleep Jasmine." interrupted Remus.

James glared at hime, "As I was saying, because I wanted to ask you what kind of flowers does Lily like?"

I couldn't help it, a mischevous smile pull on my lips and I said, "Lily really_ loves_ daffodils, James. Why do you ask?"

James smiled happy, "No reason, now go get that sleep Remus recommended!"

I nodded and said, "Thank you, everyone."

I heard James whispering to the others as I climbed the stairs. When I flunged myself on my bed, I laughed. Lily really _hates _daffodils because they make her break out really bad. 'If James and Lily never fall in love then they won't be able to die on that day. But wait..

_**"Cheers to the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter!"**_

Oh my.. a little nephew for me!' I started crying, _'It's either let Lily and James die in sake for Harry or let Harry never be born for Lily's and James's sake! It's isn't fair!'_

I suddenly gasped as a vision overwhelmed me. When I opened my eyes, I smirked, _'so that's the way it's going to be huh?'_ I got up, grabbed my wand and started muttering spells after I pointed my wand to my temple. Two minutes later I was done and quietly sat on my bed, doing my homework when I heard a sheirk coming from downstairs. After some more screaming, Lily came up and threw a bouquet on the floor.

"Damn him!" she said, sitting on my bed, her head in her hands.

"What happened now?" I asked.

"James gave me DAFFODILS, Jasmin! DAFFODILS! You know that I'm allergic to them!" she cried.

I got up and patted her softly, "Maybe you should start dating, if James sees you with some other guy, he'll probably loses a little bit of interest in you."

" I guess I should. Before I forget, this came in today from Petunia." Lily said and handed me an envelope.

I tooke it and opened it. The card was very fancy,and elegant. It read -

_To Ms. Lily & Jasmine Evans,_

_You are hereby invited to witness the union of Ms. Petunia Evans and Mr. Vernon Dursley  
at the Our Lady of Angels church. On May 14, at noon._

_The party will be at Yukiko Hall,  
starting from 2pm to 4am_

_Please dress formal and show this invitation to get in._

_Sincerly,_

_Mr. & Mrs. Dursley _

_Mr. & Mrs. Evans_

Then it showed the RSV and all the phone numbers.

"Dumbledore already gave us permission to leave on that day. We're even excused from classes but I'll do my assignments anyway." said Lily.

"Yes! I don't get why you're so obssessed with school work. I dare you not to do that." I said, dancing happily around the room.

Lily looked at me like I was going to kill her or something. I'm the only one who knows her evil side and that side never backs down from a dare.

I smirked, "That's right. Take a vacation Tiger Lily! Take advantage of your looks and go flirting!"

She just sighed and shook her head.

The weeks went fast and I finally found myself along with Lily staring at the HUGE fancy hotel that we were going to stay at with the rest of our family. Suddenly we heard someone calling our names.

"Jasmine! Lily!"

(no one's pov now :P)

They both turned and saw their mother waving at them across the street. Their father was helping the cab guy with the luggage but he spared a minute and waved too. Quickly, their mother crossed the street and engulfed them in a tight hug.

"My darling daughters, I'm so happy to see you!" She said, her mink coat softly tickling their faces.

"Lilia, let go of them before they suffocate." said their father, carrying the luagage.

Lilia laughed embarassedly and let go. "I'm sorry, but we hardly get to see you two."

Lilia was pretty for her age, she had red hair and blue eyes with a slender figure despite giving birth to three children. She acts more like Jasmine used to, always wanting to have fun. Their father, Eric had green eyes and black curly hair, and was muscular built, he was still handsome too, despite his age and was overprotective of his daughters.

30 minutes later -

They were all in one room talking about how they been and all that when suddenly Lilia asked (I'm calling them by their first names) "Let's pretend your father isn't here and tell me - any cute guys catching your eye?"

Eric suddenly had an evil look in his eyes, "If I was there, he'll be dead already. Same goes to whoever is checking you out Jasmine."

Jasmine and Lily- O.o

Lilia said "That's what you said to Petunia and look! She's getting married tomorrow!"

"Don't remind me, that boy is good."

Jasmine had a mischevous look in her eyes, "Lily doesn't have a guy but she has a stalker."

"WHAT?"

"Lily, I'm so proud of you!"

"What's his name!"

Lily was bombed with questions and Jasmine was laughing so hard, she was on the floor.

"His name is James Potter and he's always trying to ask me out!" she said, hoping to be spared anymore questions.

Jasmine said "Right, he 'tried' to ask you out as if the 1,078,957 last times didn't count!"

Eric and Lilia - O.O too shocked to speak.

Lily didn't have a chance to say anything since the door opened to reveal Petunia. Petunia was dressed to kill or at least give Lily and Jasminea run for their money right there. Her hair was long, black and sleek as it framed her face, her figure was tall and majestic. She had a glow that only brides have.

"Petunia, how beautiful you look!" said Lilia, making Petunia blush.

Eric, along with Jasmine, got up and hugged her. Later Lilia also gave her a hug and started crying for some reason. Finally it was only Lily left too and she was nervous. _'For some reason, Petunia never liked me ever since I got accepted to Hogswarts. I hope that someday, we'll be like the sisters/bestfriends we were before.'_

Petunia stood in front of Lily, hesitating._ 'Once she was my bestest friend, now I hate her but why? I have to mend things before it's too late.'_ She saw Jasmine giving her a tiny hint of a nod and smiled. Lily was shocked when she felt Petunia hug her and hugged her back too.

Jasmine pov -

I happily smiled a little when I saw Petunia putting aside her enmity towards Lily and hugged her. Maybe, the future will be a better one but maybe not.

No one's pov -

Lilia and Eric had tears in their eyes, they too knew about Petunia's enmity towards Lily but never figured out why. _'My girls are growing up so fast! Now I have to keep guys away from Lily and Jasmine. Now how to do that?'_ thought Eric, thinking up a plan.

Soon the wedding day came and everyone was going crazy except Jasmine, who was reading a book of poetry.

"WEREN'T THE FLOWERS SUPPOSED TO ARRIVE BY NOW?"

"FORGET THAT! WEREN'T _WE _SUPPOSED TO BE READY BY NOW?"

"WHERE'S THE RINGBEARER AND THE FLOWERGIRL!"

"MY DRESS IS ALL WRINKLY!"

"WHO WANTS TO GET HIGH BEFORE THE CEREMONY?"

Finally Jasmine couldn't take it anymore and went to find Petunia and Lily. Petunia had asked Lily to be her maid of honor and Lily gladly accepted. Petunia was about to put on her veil when she came in.

"Oooo, Petunia you look so pretty!" said Jasmine.

And she was, Petunia had a long white dress like a queen, her black hair framing her face with curls. Beside her was Lily in a purple dress (which Jasmine was wearing too) and Lilia, who was trying to figure out how the new camera worked.

"Gather together girls, I want a picture of my darlings! It's been a long time since I took a picture of all you three together." said Lila, holding the camera in front of her eye.

Lily, Petunia and Jasmine got ready for the picture. Lily was on one side of Petunia while Jasmine was on the other, Petunia in the middle.

"Smile!" said Lilia and took the picture.

"It's time!" said Eric as he came in.

"Wow dad, you look handsome!" said Lily.

"Indeed Eric, you do look handsome. I'll have to keep my eye on you or else some little hussy will steal you from me!" said Lilia, looking at him lovingly.

They all rolled their eyes and rushed to take their places. Lily was going first after the ringbearer and flowergirl while holding a bouquet of lilies. Jasmine was right after her also holding a bouquet of jasmine and lilies.

"Nervous Pet?" asked Eric.

"A little dad." admitted Petunia.

The music started and they descended down the aisle until finally it was the bride's turn. The wedding march came on and Petunia and Eric glided down the aisle until they reached the groom.

Jasmine's pov again -

When I saw the groom I was all like no way! that's him? Vernon Dursley wasn't at all like I thought. What I imagine him to be was more like Dad but he was the exact opposite. He was chubby, a mustache that looks okay I guess. But I knew there was greed in his heart, not a lot but enough. If Petunia chosed this man, then I really don't care as long as she's happy. We all took our places and turn to face the door. When Petunia walked down with Dad, everyone stood and Mother had tears in her eyes. Sadness gnawing at his heart, Dad handed her over to Vernon and sat down next to Mother, hugging her.

"We are here to witness the matrimony of Petunia Evans and Vernon Dursley. If any of you object, speak now or hold your peace." said the bishop.

A long silence endured and then he spoked again. Meanwhile I was starting to get dizzy, I should have ate breakfast like Mother told me to. I closed my eyes and I drifted off while leaning a little on Lily.

**_"With this candle, I will light your way through darkness,  
With this hand, I will left your sorrows, _****_with this ring, I ask you to be mine." the dark-haired man said, placing a gold ring on her finger._**

**_"I now prononce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." said the bishop.  
_****_After they kissed, they turned and walked down the aisle when the bride turned to the side and I saw her face._**

**_I gasped, it was me._**

* * *

A/n - I wrote more but it got deleted and Im too lazy to rewrite it so I'm leaving y'all here. This is probably the longest chapter I wrote ever. I hope it didn't suck and the vows in the vision I got them from Corpse Bride so they aren't mine. 

please review

Chapter 4 -_** Dumbledore's secret mistake**_


	4. Dumbledore's secret mistake

A/n - Hey I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm on vacation now! finally, I updated.

ok, here italics means the person is whispering and I'm hyper so please forgive me if it seems off.

I tried...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 -****_ Dumbledore's secret mistake  
_**

They jumped on the bed laughing.

"Did you see his face? I thought his face would explode!" he said, holding his side.

Jasmine laughed harder "The way you dressed I wouldn't be surprised, Gabriel."

He fainted hurt as he put a hand over his heart, "Jasmine, you're pretty! Don't ruin it by opening those lips of yours."

Jasmine put on a look of mock anger, "Yet, dear friend of mine, I can't say the same thing about you!"

Gabriel put an arm around her and faced her, not laughing any more.

"Now that we had some fun insulting each other, let's get down to business - you know you want me Jasmine! Don't bother to deny it, I know everything."

Jasmine burst out laughing, every year was the same thing. Yet she knew he was just kidding because he had a girlfriend who he has been going out for two years. He even told her, if they were still together after Lily graduated, he would ask her to marry him.

After a while, they went down to where the party was being held. Gabriel quickly spotted his girlfriend, glaring at him and said to Jasmine "Hey gotta go Jas, before my girlfriend decides to make you mysterously disappear!"

With that, he let go of her and ran towards her, shouting "Candy! I love you!" and lead her to the dance floor.

She sat down and watched them as they danced. Gabriel was her best friend ever since she was little. He had dirty/blonde hair with aqua/green eyes, tall, built and always dressed like a rockstar. He was unfortunately also two years older than her.His girlfriend's was Candy and was probably every man's second choice if they had to chose between a model and her. Gabriel never cared about appearances, only the heart within, just like a man should.

Lily sat beside her, a what look liked a martini in her hand and said, "How did the reunion go?"

Jasmine started laughing, it seemed she laughed more than ever with Gabriel around.

"Lily, you're drinking! You shouldn't be asking questions!"

Lily quietly laughed as she dranked from the glass, "It's water and this stuff on the stick thingy. It's so people will see, I'm not at all what I pretend to be."

"I can see that. It's too bad we have to leave tomorrow and go back to school."

Lily said, "Why's that?"

Jasmine turned to face her, her eyes matured and mysterous, "Because here I don't give a care, yet at Hogwarts, I have too."

With that, she stood up and walked over to her father and mother, who were with the newlyweds.

Lily just stared after her and said quietly to herself, _"I wish, you were spared that so called gift Jasmine and had only cares that any third year should have."_

She took out the stickwith the olives (?)and ate them, throwing the stick in the glass.

A few seconds later, she started to choke and spitted them out.

_"Damn you olives!"_

The next day_ -_

Jasmine and Lily dusted themselves off as they got out of the fireplace and faced the headmaster.

"I hope you had a great time at the wedding? After all the first one is rather special." Dumbledore asked.

Lily answered, "It was fun, Professor. May we be excused now? I know I am terribly tired from our trip."

Dumbledore nodded, "If I may, Jasmine can I have a word with you?"

Jasmine said nothing but sat down on the chair, facing him, sullen and mysterous.

Dumbledore's pov -

'I can't believe I'm about to do this,' he thought as he watched the door closed.

He knew that Jasmine had suddenly changed after recieving a vision and gave James wrong information of how to win Lily's heart.

"Jasmine, I want you to show me the vision you had." he said, looking at her directly in her eyes.

Jasmine also looked back and said coldly, "What do you mean Professor?"

He knew she was lying, thanks to being a great master at occluems (?).

"Do not lie Jasmine because I know when you lie to me."

She looked shocked at first and then sighed as she let him take away the memory of the vision. Silently, she waited as he went into the pensive.

**"_Lily, go! I'll try and hold him off!"_**

**"_Avada Kedavra!"_**

_**A long, mournful shriek followed...**_

_**The dark mark high in the air...**_

He sighed, she thought they would be spared of this fate if they weren't together but sometimes it was best to let things happen even if you know.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine, but I can not let you continue this plan of yours. Sometimes you must stand aside and let things happen."

Her eyes widen at what she thought he was going to do, yet he thought he saw a satisfied glint in her emerald green eyes.

He raised his wand and said, _"Oblivate."_

A soft light flashed and Jasmine looked around all confused, "Professor, why am I here?"

"I asked you to stay after your sister left so I can graduate you on keeping your visions under control." he said.

Jasmine smiled, "Thank you! Can I go now?"

"Yes, you may."

When she left, a voice spoke, "Was it right to do that? After all she is too young."

"Too young to know the consequences. She would learn in time why I did this."

The voice sighed, "You are the only one who knows what you're doing, Dumbledore. I just hope it won't blow up in your face."

* * *

A/n - Yeah, this chapter confuses me but maybe later, I'll get an idea why that chapter happened 

O.o

anyway plz review! and what's that guy's name? The one's who in the 5th book watches over Harry and turns out to be Sirius's great grandfather?

review again but you don't have 2. lol


	5. untitleda question

A/n - Hey I hope you all liked this chapter. The italics in this chapter is Jasmine narrating ok?**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - _untitled_**

Jasmine's pov

_'After that,I can never remember what Dumbledore and I were talking about. All I can make out is that we were talking about a vision, an important one by the looks of it. When Lily asked me what we were talking about, I told her what he told me._

_Puzzled, she said "It looked more serious to be that, judging the way Dumbledore was so serious. I know you never kept scrects from me, don't start now Jasmine."_

_We never talked about that and when it somehow gets switched to that subject, we'll quickly change it._

_June came and with it, the exams. The fifth years and seventh years started studying every night as long as possible. Lily was the worst about studying, I swear if it weren't for me nagging her to go to sleep or to eat, she would've fainted or something. Hopefully, the exams blew over, taking with them, only a few victims._

Jasmine quickly walked towards where no one can see her, a table who sat one person, reading a heavy book. Eyes twinkling, she gently put her hands over his eyes and asked, "Guess who?"

He chuckled, "Jasmine, I need to finish studying for the last NEWTS I'll have to take."

Jasmine pouted, "Why? You could probably pass it half-asleep Remus!"

"Yes, you're probably right but just in case, please let me study."

Jasmine sighed and left.

_'I began to have terrible headaches, as I get fuzzy images of the past or future. That had never happened to me before and it took it toll on me. How I wished I didn't have this so called "Gift" but life is very cruel. All of it started after James had proposed to Lily on graduation day and... she accepted._

* * *

A/n - sorry it's short but I'm trying to speed it up and was thinking of a sequel already :P 

What do u think of me adding another crossover like HPxBTVSx?

the ? is for like Inuyasha or somethingelse only I don't want to ruin the surpraise for you yet.

how about it? will you mind? I'm asking you cuz you guys will be reading it, I hope.

I know this chapter sucked but it's better than nothing right?

plz review


End file.
